goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Warren gets Sent to Court
Warren Gets Sent to Court is the third of the final four. Transcript * Cut to: Warren at a police station standing in front of a police height chart] * Warren got measured by the police height chart * Officer Cameron: "Alright Warren! It's time to go to court." * police car parks outside a courthouse * to: Warren in the courthouse * Judge Mike Michaels: "Court is now in session. The case of MrEmperorCJ and his friends vs evil Warren Cook. So, Warren. How did you plead?" * Warren: "I plead. Not guilty." * Sunset Shimmer: "Read the chart is your honour." * Mike Michaels: "Warren, you were charged for making fake VHS openings and killing killing Scooby Doo. Any witnesses to call." * Twilight Sparkle: "I would like to call myself to the stand." * walks to the stand * Mike Michaels: "OK then. Tell us what fake VHS openings Warren made." * Twilight Sparkle: "Well, he made the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo on Scooby Doo and the Witch’s Ghost from 2003. That movie is made by Warner Brothers, not Disney. And he made the opening to Bambi with a Neon Mickey logo from 2009. Real, not fake. It is strongly fake. The Neon Mickey logo discontinued in 1986. And vhs tapes are cancelled in 2007. And he made the opening to Cars from 1971. Real, not fake. Cars came out in 2006. * Twiligh5 Sparkle listed a few other fake VHS openings * Twilight Sparkle: "Then he went on Slippy V’s YouTube account and made the opening to Max Keeble’s Big Move from 1990 and Cowbells from 1991. * Mike Michaels: "Wow! Twilight Sparkle, I didn’t know Warren can make fake vhs openings on Slippy V’s YouTube account. And that's enough fake VHS openings that Warren made. And what the reaction?" * Twilight Sparkle: "Well, my reaction is that I hate this evil user. He should stop telling people to make fake vhs openings. He should be banned from YouTube for life." * Mike Michaels: “OK then. And Twilight Sparkle. You may go return to your jury seat." * Twilight Sparkle: "Thank you! That is your only honour." * Sparkle returns to her jury seat with the others * Mike Michaels: "Alright then. What is the decision?" * MrEmperorCJ (me): "Guilty!" * Karolina Dean: "Guilty!" * Slippy V: "Guilty!" * Sunset Shimmer: "Guilty!" * Twilight Sparkle: "Guilty!" * Mrs. Shaw: "Guilty!" * Mr. Dyke: "Guilty!" * Mr. Stevens: "Guilty!" * Mike Michaels: "Warren! The court has found you guilty for making fake VHS openings and killing Scooby Doo. You will be sentenced to die on the electric chair for your execution. Is there any last words?" * Warren: Fuck all of you! I wish you were all fucking dead while all of you are raped to death with penises of Drew Pickles, Barney the gay purple dinosaur, goomba, and Ronald McDonald!" * Mike Michaels: "OK, the electricity will pass through your body until you are completely dead. Guards, take him away." * guards take Warren away * Mike Michaels: “Court adjourned!” Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series Category:TV MA Category:Videos contain swearing Category:Final Four Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ